


We Keep Meeting

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flufftober, M/M, Photography, Strangers to Lovers, Student!Alec, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Alec keeps seeing Magnus, until he finally says something





	We Keep Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> I don't really like the ending but I didn't know how to end it, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There were few things that Alec hated about where he lived, he loved New York, living here his whole life, he wouldn’t change it. The access to the take out that’s one block down from his apartment is perfect, and the view of the river from his window is just as great. The only thing he hates, is taking the subway to college every single day, the thought of waking up to get on that sweaty thing drove him insane. He had gotten a bicycle at one point to try and stop going on it, but when he almost got hit one morning he sold the bike on Craigslist and went back to the subway. 

Waking up at 6am was not ideal, he hated having an 8am class but he had to go to this lecture or he would miss the whole silabus reading. Rolling out of bed in nothing more than a pair of shorts, he made his way to the kitchen. He shared the two bedroom apartment with his sister’s boyfriend, Simon. Simon is a character, they never really gelled together, SImon being more outgoing where Alec would rather crawl into a hole and be on his own for hours on end. The only reason they lived together was because of the rent and the fact that they were both looking for a roommate and Isabelle took it upon herself to shove them together, claiming it would be perfect bonding time for the both of them. Now Alec knew more about everything going on in Simon’s life than he needed to and Alec never told him anything. Apart from the one small detail that he was gay and he hadn’t told his sister, even though he was sure she knew. 

Knowing that no one would be in the kitchen with the sound of Simon’s sleep music still spilling out of the boy’s room, Alec was safe to walk around without a shirt on. Pouring a bowl of cereal, Alec sat at the island counter and looked through his timeline on Twitter. Nothing of substance, just some of his classmates, who had decided to follow him and he thought it was rude not to follow them back- with no intentions of ever talking to them- complaining about being awake at 6am. One photo Isabelle had posted of her and Alec, at their parent’s New Year’s party, Alec gave that a like and then moved on to try and have a shower before SImon appeared. 

The subway, horrible and hot like always, Alec sunk into one of the seats- cold metal on his butt like always. It was only ten minutes but Alec would rather be literally anywhere else right now. Until he saw the man again, for the past week and a half Alec had been running into this man every day. The tall- still shorter than him- Asian man who always had perfectly styled hair for someone at this time in the morning. Alec would say he had a crush on this man, just a tiny one, even though he didn’t know a single thing about him, he wanted to know him. But there was no way Alec was about to talk to a stranger, it was the first rule of New York- don’t talk to New Yorkers. Maybe another day.

After the lecture Alec went for a walk around the campus, he had another class at 1pm and he knew there was no point going back to the apartment or trying to plan something from the silabus. He found himself a bench on the green and just sat, there wasn’t much to do and Alec had no friends to be asking if they wanted to hang out. Alone he started people watching, the weird thing about New York is that someone could be wearing a whole outfit of the most designer brand but the person behind them could be wearing a whole outfit from Goodwill. Alec watched as a girl walked her dog round the corner and down the block until she disappeared, he watched the guy in the Gucci tracksuit as he walked around the fountain and went inside the college building. Alec has never felt more alone. 

\--

Photography the one class Alec isn’t failing because he actually enjoys it, and he enjoys taking photos and taking the adventure to take said photos. It had been a few weeks since the silabus had been released and Alec had taken human form under his wing. But he hadn’t taken one photo yet, every bit of inspiration he had when he picked the topic gone. Alec had challenged himself and had gone out to try and find something to take a photo of. After an hour in Central Park, Alec was just about ready to give up, slumping himself onto one of the benches. When he heard someone whistling to the tune of one of the songs he had heard on the radio and looking up to see who it was. The man. The same man he had seen every weekday for the last month and a half. Then he looked too and they were making eye contact.

“Hi?” The man spoke, after looking around to check that he was who Alec was looking at

“Hello” Said sheepishly to his lap more than to the man

“I’m Magnus” Magnus, that suited him Alec realised, an unusual name one he’s never heard anyone be called before but he loved it now

“Alec” What Alec couldn’t understand is why Magnus was everywhere he went

“We seem to be meeting a lot” 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to say something but I haven’t plucked up the courage to yet” Alec admitted, why he has no idea but it was like he had no filter over the situation- he had word vomit

“Oh is that so?” Now Magnus was sat next to him and he felt very aware of his personal space that Magnus was very much invading but he didn’t mind it “Well Alec, I see you with this camera a lot are you a photographer?” 

“Student”

“Oh?”

“I’m supposed to be taking photos of people but talking isn’t really my strong point” Now looking at Magnus, Alec saw up close the golden brown colour of his eyes and the shade of lip gloss the man seemed to be wearing 

“You seem to be doing pretty well to me” A smirk across Magnus’ lips as he spoke and Alec couldn’t get enough “Want to get a coffee? You look like you could use a break” So they did, and they talked for hours, over the watchful eye of Simon- Alec wasn’t about to get murdered. The start of a friendship...maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
